The Art of Waterbending: Attack of the Tribes
by Hawkeye116
Summary: The Fire Nation is following Aang and the gang to the North Pole, where he and Katara will learn Waterbending. The villages of the North Pole are scared for the future, but make a brave stand to willingly fight against the Firebenders. HIATUS.
1. Kazuki's Decision

A/N: Okay, so this is my first _Avatar: The Last Airbender_ fic. I love the show, even though there's only been one episode shown, so I thought I'd try this out, even though it's a new category and everything. Hope ya like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own anything relating to _Avatar: The Last Airbender_.

* * *

The Art of Waterbending

Chapter One

* * *

Ai waited patiently as her grandfather conversed with her mother. Kazuki, the tribe's Elder, was her grandfather. He was the one who had taught her mother the art of Waterbending, and she was the one who taught Ai. 

"Mei Ling, the Fire Nation will be coming any day now! You must understand: the people must leave the village. We will retreat to the North," Kazuki hissed softly, so that Ai would not hear. But she did. She always found out such things.

"Father, please, I can-"

"Mei Ling!"

Ai couldn't stand it anymore. She burst through the tent flap, and cried out, "Grandfather, we can fight them! There are enough Waterbenders in the tribe."

Kazuki's face seemed to become a bit less harsh, and subtler.

"Father, she is right, you know."

Ai exchanged a glance of gratitude with her mother.

Kazuki massaged his temple, and let out a long sigh, as though deep in thought.

"Fine, we shall stay in the village," he muttered. Ai embraced her mother, and together they laughed. Kazuki smiled.

"But you must practice every day, Ai, and you too, Mei Ling, for the time is coming. Gather the other Waterbenders and reiterate my message," Kazuki instructed.

Ai nodded, and she rushed out of the tent to alert the other Waterbenders of the tribe and surrounding tribes.

'Such energy that one has,' mused Kazuki, 'Such energy and will for a fifteen-year-old.'

* * *

Katara shoved Sokka yet again as he breathed in and out, in and out. Sokka snorted in his sleep rather loudly as Katara poked his chest, and she emitted a defeated moan as he turned over onto his side. 

Aang looked backwards and laughed at the misfortune that had befallen Katara and he: Sokka was snoring.

"Is he always like that?" questioned Aang.

"Sometimes," Katara giggled.

She yelled out as Appa started to make a sharp turn to the northwest. She was on the seat on the back with Sokka, and Aang was on Appa's neck, holding the rein.

"Whoa, Appa! Hang on, Katara!" Aang shouted as he pulled tightly on Appa's rein. Katara held onto the side of the seat with one hand and steadied Sokka with the other as Appa did a barrel roll in midair.

"_Appa_!" cried Aang. He laughed and patted the flying bison on the head.

"Aang, look," commented Katara, whom was pointing to a great cluster of villages in the ice ahead of them. "There sure are a lot more villages up here than I would have thought."

"Hang on tight and wake Sokka because we'll be landing soon."

Katara nodded, and went about doing the impossible of waking her snoozing brother.

* * *

"And we are not retreating north, but we'll face the Firebenders head on with our own Waterbending skills," explained Ai to the village people gathered in the central area of the village. 

"You must prepare every day, young and old, if you are a Waterbender," Ai continued. Several of the mothers listening to her had worried faces, but the younger women and children of both genders were a bit more confident than they.

"The surrounding villages will be with us as well; we act as one great tribe in the following months," she encouraged. Some of the women became a bit lighter of heart; but still, there was panic in the minds of all.

Ai dismissed the villagers so that they might talk amongst themselves like they always did when something major or important happened. It was just like this when Chaisu's sibling was born who was supposed to have been a male, but was in fact female. Chaisu's parents had selected a name for a female at the last minute, and so the child was named Ahsomi.

Now, Chaisu approached Ai. Chaisu was a good friend of Ai's; Ai had even taught her and Ahsomi basic Waterbending.

"Ai! Is it really true? Are the Firebenders really coming _here_? Why?" she inquired.

Ai shook her head. She didn't want to tell. But she could trust Chaisu. "They believe the Avatar is coming here or is already hiding here. They are pursuing the Avatar so they might capture him."

Chaisu gasped. "The Avatar? _Is_ he coming here?"

Ai nodded. She turned from Chaisu, suddenly in the mood to do something else besides talk.

"I am going to practice," she muttered.

"Ai! Wait! I'll practice with you!"

Ai turned back to Chaisu with a grin on her face. "Certainly, Chaisu."

The two girls strolled through the village toward Ai's (and Mei Ling's) tent. It was where they would practice Waterbending, away from the center of the village.

Ai's eyes glowed softly as she moved her hands. A large wave of water circled around her, and she pushed her hands forward. The wave crashed on the snow, and froze as soon as it hit the ground.

Chaisu followed Ai's example, but she could only manage to summon a small amount of water to encircle her. She thrust her palms forward, and the water around her went forwards towards Ai. Chaisu's water hit the ground at Ai's feet, and her feet froze into the ground.

"_Chaisu_!" whined Ai. The two friends laughed, and Ai melted the ice with her mind. She brought it to encompass her once again in midair.

"I'll never be a real Waterbender," sighed Chaisu. Ai splashed her in the face with some water, and dumped the rest into the snow.

"You'll learn, Chaisu."

"Ai! Look!" Chaisu gestured up towards the sky where a large flying bison was descending onto the snow.

"What is it?" Ai wondered aloud.

"There's only one way to find out."

Chaisu grabbed Ai's arm, and before she knew it, the two girls were headed southeast towards the unknown.

* * *

A/N: Well, how was it? Good? Bad? Mediocre? I think it's not as good writing as it could be, but it's still pretty good. Please leave a review if you have the time. 


	2. The Airbender

A/N: Oh. My. God. I am just so shocked right now because I got so many reviews. Thank you so, so, so much! I didn't think I would get that many, seriously. Well, it's good to know there are more than six authors that make up the Avatar: The Last Airbender community at fanfiction dot net. Some of you other fans: help the fandom grow and post your own stories! I think you'd get lotsa reviews.

Well, thanks to: White-foxx, Rebecca Hamlet, 3301, Saphire Sprite, Danielle, marina, angelpup, Freedom Isn't Free, Tamurl, hanyo-girl, Annie, kilala63, Lilyhammy, HarrySlytherinson, Squish, renyun, outlawarcher, The Power Within, anna mei, ashley, Vivi Highwind, Mutant Chick17, and conspiracy-emperor22. Yeah. That is a LOT of reviews. You don't know how happy I am right now.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Oh yeah, there are two extras in this chapter that I'm sticking in because of requests of two reviewers. The characters are Mika and Angel. Mika is copyright hanyo-girl and Angel is copyrighted to me, though the character is loosely based off the reviewer angelpup. I also own Ai and Chaisu, but I hope they aren't too Mary-Sue-like, as brought to my attention by yet another reviewer. I'll try not to make 'em Mary-Sues!

* * *

The Art of Waterbending

Chapter Two

* * *

Chaisu tugged Ai along, who tried to resist, but wasn't strong enough to pull away. Even if she had mastered Waterbending, she still had little upper body strength. She yelped as Chaisu pulled her limb quite suddenly. 

"Chaisu!" yelled Ai. Ai groaned in pain, and tried to keep up with Chaisu's speed.

"Don't you think this is a little dangerous?" shouted Ai.

"I thought you were always up for an adventure, Ai!" retorted Chaisu.

"Well, not now!"

After they ran for nearly ten minutes, the two friends stopped. There, not fifty yards in front of them, was the largest creature Ai had ever seen. It had thick tan and brown fur, and six limbs that might be considered legs. The creature had a monstrous tail and brown arrows streaking its head and back. The symbols of Airbenders. Odd.

"Wow," commented Chaisu. She gasped in amazement. "I thought flying bison were supposed to be extinct!"

Ai turned her head to Chaisu. "You know what that _is_?"

"Yeah, my grandfather always used to tell stories that his father told him. His father had many friends of the Air Nation."

"Hmm," mumbled Ai. She noticed something move, and she summoned water to swirl around her in midair.

Chaisu had apparently heard it too. She in turn put her limited Waterbending skills to use, and summoned snow into the air.

There was a crunch of a shoe on ice, and then many footfalls and crunches. The large flying bison grunted, and a lemur flapped around a bit on the bison.

Abruptly, a young teenager with a boomerang came charging at Ai and Chaisu, yelling bloody murder. Ai screamed and pushed her hands forward, causing the water to knock back the teen that was charging at her. He fell over, soaked to the bone and shivering. Ai noticed he was wearing garments much like her own, and realized he belonged to a Water Tribe.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," said Ai. Chaisu giggled at the situation.

Ai held out her hand to help the teen up, but he turned his head and got up without her aid. Now erect, he stood a full head taller than her. He had brown hair and heavy winter garments perfectly suited for the Arctic climate.

"You scared us," commented Ai.

"No, you scared _her_," declared Chaisu, gesturing towards Ai. Ai frowned.

"Very funny, Chai."

Chaisu laughed again in response.

The teen just stared at the two with shock and annoyance. Then, he perked up.

"Do you have any food? Meat? Fruit? Nuts?"

"Sokka!" yelled a girl about Ai's height. She was next to the flying bison, and dressed in clothing much like the teenager's. A boy stood beside her dressed in orange and yellow, and had the distinctive blue arrow markings of an Airbender on his head and arms.

The girl and the boy ran over toward Ai and Chaisu and the teen, and the girl couldn't help but laugh at the teen, who was drenched and begging for food from two strangers he had just attempted to attack.

"Katara! These girls have _food_!"

"Is that all you ever think about?" moaned the girl, Katara.

"Hey, I'm just a guy who wants to survive."

"And thinks with his stomach," added Katara. The teen, Sokka, frowned.

"Katara!"

Ai stopped listening to the two teenagers squabbling, and took to observing the Airbender. He had fair skin and gray eyes that glowed somberly. The Airbender's face displayed mixed emotions, from excitement to joy. Even standing near him, Ai could sense the Airbender's hyper aura that he emitted into the air around him.

A thought struck Ai.

"Aren't all the Airbenders gone?" Ai blurted out. All present went silent. The Airbender bowed his head, and Ai could tell he was depressed. She slapped a hand over her mouth, immediately feeling stupid for bringing it up.

"I'm- I'm sorry if I offended you-"

"No, it's- I can deal with the truth," said the Airbender. He rubbed the heels of his palms together, still staring down at the ground.

"Um, o- okay?"

A moment of silence reigned. Sokka shouted out something because he could take it no longer.

"Do you two live in the Water Villages around here?"

Ai nodded. Sokka grinned. "Well, what are you waiting for? I'm hungry and tired and cold, not to mention wet!"

"_Sokka_!"

Ai could do nothing but crack up as she witnessed the furious Katara lecture Sokka concerning manners. There was no hope for Sokka as Katara mercilessly ranted on and on about his rudeness.

_I wonder if those two are siblings_, thought Ai.

* * *

Back at the village, Katara, Sokka and Aang recieved many none-too-welcoming stares. Sokka shrugged it off; all he wanted was warmth and food and sleep. 

It was different for Aang, though. The arrows on his head and arms easily gave him away. He glanced at two Waterbenders that looked to be around twelve or so; they were whispering and pointing in his direction. He perked his ears in order to hear the gossipers.

"Look, Angel! An Airbender!"

"I know! I thought they were extinct, Mika!"

The two giggled. Aang glanced around and notice Ai, Chaisu and his other companions ahead of him. Momo looked at him through curious green eyes from the top of Sokka's head, and Aang ran to catch up to the group. There would be food and beds waiting for them inside of one of the tents, he recalled.

_Mmm, food..._

* * *

Zuko stared out into the looming ocean around him. He had been at sea for too long. He would have to be sure to stay at his father's palace that wasn't near the ocean, after he captured the Avatar. 

"Prince Zuko, something is going on in your head," observed his Uncle Iroh. Iroh sipped his tea, still looking at Zuko.

"Uncle, what are the Water Tribes like in the North? Are they powerful? Are there many?"

"I don't know, Prince Zuko. Here, have some tea."

Zuko sighed in exasperation and defeat as Iroh poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him.

"Thank you, Uncle," he muttered hollowly. Zuko closed his eyes and inhaled the entrancing scent of the beverage. It was like bitter herbs and peony blossoms mixed with a dash of cinnamon. Honestly, how could Iroh enjoy the tea so much?

"Drink up, Prince Zuko."

"Yes, Uncle."

But he did not. Zuko set the tea down on the side of the ship, and walked toward the highest point on the ship. It was there he saw it: the mass of chilling, mile-thick ice and snow blanketing the land from horizon to horizon. It was so cold here; he dearly missed the warmth. But to get back to the warm place of the world, his home, he would first have to catch the Avatar. He was so close now.

And yet again, Commander Zhao might be right on his tail, or worse yet, already invading the North Pole Water Tribe Villages. He must get to the Avatar before Zhao, or he could never return to his father ever again. Or more importantly, his home that he so missed. But he told no one of his longing of the warm sun and the rich jungles of his homeland, for many would think him soft. He must not be known as that if he even wanted to ever return.

_But I will return, and with the Avatar_, he thought confidently.

So far, he had seen Zhao's fleet only once, in passing the Commander's ships and locking his place in the race to the North. Zuko rubbed the reddened scar around his left eye, remembering the painful memory of his first Agni Kai. But then he smirked as he thought of his most recent Firebender duel with Zhao. Sweet, sweet revenge. But he had not killed Zhao, and he wasn't sure why. Maybe it had something to do with honor, like his Uncle Iroh had said.

He came back to the present, and stared out once again at the white expanse in front of the ship. Villages and towns became visible as the ship drew nearer. Zuko was surprised; in the South, there had only been one village, but here, there were at least six or seven, though spread apart. And there were only women and children there, for the men of the villages were fighting the war. A perfect chance to snag the Avatar, and with no resistance, other than the Avatar himself. Perfect.


	3. Welcoming Festival

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who reviewed. I am only writing this right now because I have nothing else to do… Well, I DO have two other Jak and Daxter fics to update, and I DO have a Marching Band fic to update, but I like Avatar the best right now. Yeah. Um. Guess what. Marching Band is starting soon. Yay! Um. Noooo, I'm not a Band Geek… Okay, maybe a little… Would you stop staring? Just read the chapter, k?

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the following or anything relating to the following: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Jak and Daxter (Mentioned in Author Notes), the Marching Band (though I'm a member), a flying bison, a lemur, the gift of being a bender, Microsoft, Eggo Waffles, NaughtyDog (They own Jak and Daxter), Microsoft Word (Which I'm writing this in now), the little Paper Clip dude in the corner of the screen (Otherwise know as "The Microsoft Office Assistant" or "Clip"), a cat (I love cats!), a dinosaur, the Central Park Zoo, the Republic of Finland, the North Pole, Mars, Mount Everest, and a brain. 

(A/N: Just kidding on the last one there…)

* * *

The Art of Waterbending

Chapter Three

* * *

"Ai! Come quickly! We must give a welcome to our visitors!" yelled Mei Ling. Ai was sitting out on the edge of the sea, staring into the great beyond. What a beautiful thing the ocean was. 

"Yes, Ma!" Ai scampered back towards her waiting mother. She gave a quick embrace, and then a wondering glance that Mei Ling responded to.

"We are holding a traditional celebration in honor of the visitors. We haven't had visitors since the days of Kazuki's fathers!" exclaimed Mei Ling. She giggled with her young daughter.

"Ma? Will there be Bender Dancing?"

"Yes! Now, come, let's go!" said Mei Ling.

* * *

A little while later, the mother and daughter reached their home village. There was a great bonfire in the village center, and food lay out under makeshift pavilions that smelled like heaven. 

"Ma, seal blubber jerky!" Ai's mouth watered.

Mei Ling made a squelched face. "I still can't see how you and your father could eat that!"

Ai laughed, and separated from her mother to find Chaisu and the newcomers drinking warm Chongsah Tea, made from the Chongsah herb that was one of the few plants that grew in the Arctic climate.

"Hi, all," greeted Ai. Chaisu smiled warmly, and offered Ai a cup of tea. Ai gladly accepted.

"A Traveler Festival! Gran Gran used to tell us about them and how they were held in her time, back in the days when the great Water Nation City of the South Pole was still there. I've always wanted to know what one was like," responded Katara. Ai smiled at her, nodding in agreement. Sokka rolled his eyes. Aang jumped up and began speaking rapidly.

"Ooh, are there games and food and fun?" cried Aang. Sokka's eyes widened at the hyper spectacle to his side.

"Uh huh!" replied Ai. She wondered if some of Aang's childish nature was rubbing off on her.

"And music and dancing and sports and fun, fun, fun?"

"Yes, Aang."

"And animals?"

"Well, there's seal blubber jerky…"

Aang stuck out a tongue in disgust, but Sokka's eyes brightened up.

"I love that stuff!" Sokka commented. Ai laughed, and bobbed her head up and down in agreement.

"Come on, it's about to start!"

* * *

A large red and yellow bonfire roared in the center of the town. The Water Tribe and their visitors were gathered around it, feasting on the finest food and drink and engaging in merry chatter. One of the women brought out a set of bongo drums, and other women aided her. Together, the women brought the drums by the bonfire. 

The first woman started up a fast-paced rhythm that was lively and joyous and pulsed through the bones and muscles of all those who listened. A few of the other women who had aided her accompanied her on other drums or by clapping their hands and stomping feet. Another woman brought out a small hand-carved flute and played a jubilant melody.

Kazuki laughed in merriment, overcome with bliss. "Bender Dancing! All Waterbenders join in!" he called.

The Waterbenders of the tribe began the traditional dance, stomping feet in rhythm and summoning water to swirl around them as they danced. The Benders' agile, fluent movements entranced Ai. Water glided in graceful arcs round the Benders; Ai noticed Mei Ling dancing near the other side of the bonfire, and she went over to where her mother was.

"Ai! Come, join me!" Mei Ling called. She pulled her daughter into the circle of dancers. "Dance, Ai!"

"But I don't know it," hissed Ai. She felt very uncomfortable standing in the middle of the Benders' stage.

"Your body will know the work," said Mei Ling. Ai continued to pummel her with interrogations, but Mei Ling said no more.

In the background, the music's tempo gradually increased, the music even more lively. The notes of the handmade flute soared through the area, and others who weren't participating in the Bender Dancing were clapping their hands or stomping feet to the rhythm to aid the bongos and the flute.

Ai tried her best to mimic the movements of her mother, summoning water to lash out to the sky and then arc back down toward the ground and twist back into the air. She brought it around her head and her torso, and moved her feet faster and faster. Ai was a bit off time, but she thought she was doing just fine for a beginner.

The tempo decreased, and so did the dynamic of the music, until it was none but a dull thumping from the largest bongo and some low, sustained notes from the flute. The Benders' movements were slow and curving, copying the music's elongated, legato form. The Benders circled once more in unison, and brought water to arc over their bodies and fall to two inches from the ground as the last note of the song grew softer and softer, until it was nothing but a memory. The dancers held the pose for several seconds, and then the audience burst out in applause.

Mei Ling hugged Ai. "You were wonderful, Ai!" congratulated Mei Ling. Ai smiled, and then lost a bit of heart.

"But Ma, I still could not do the dance."

"There is no designated Bender Dance; it is of fluid, free movements and remembrances of the glorious days of the past. It is in the dancing that we remember who we once were, who our mothers and fathers once were. It is an art form that can not be mastered, for it is of free will, and not of pre-chosen movements that the dance emerges from."

Ai could not begin to understand what her mother had told her, but she nodded to show that she had heard.

"Look, your Grandfather is telling the story tonight. Go listen, my dear, to the days gone by," whispered Mei Ling. She pointed over to an area where a group of children and teenagers had gathered around Kazuki, and some of the adults as well.

"I shall, Ma."

* * *

"I must ask the Newcomers to come forward, please," instructed Kazuki. Aang (with Momo on his shoulder), Sokka and Katara stepped into the center of the circle where Kazuki was. "Come, sit." 

Once they were seated, Kazuki began. "We will have the Newcomers tell their tale after I have told mine.

"Tonight, I speak of a legend. It is, in fact, the Legend.

"Long, long ago, in the days before this era and before our specific species of Benders even existed, there lived an a man as old as the Earth. He lived in the warm places of the world. His name was simply Zah.

"Now Zah farmed the land of the mountains, terracing into the depths of the Earth and communicating with the very soil in which his plants grew. He was a deeply spiritual man, and full of wisdom. People of all around the world come to him for help or advice.

"One day, a great king of a sacred nation came to Zah. The King explained to Zah that his Kingdom was divided up into four counties that were like separate countries. He could exercise no control over them, and one county especially was gaining too much power, and leading conquests in the other three. He wanted to establish peace in his Kingdom, but was unsure how.

"The King explained further that the people of his Kingdom were very special, in a way. They could commune with nature and will it to do their bidding, in small instances. He himself could not, he being from a different land and of different blood than the common people, so he could not control them because of their powers.

"'Now this is a great trouble,' said Zah, 'but I may have a solution for your warring states.'

" 'Oh, please, I will do anything!' begged the King.

"And so Zah told him of his plan: he must find a child, firstborn of two people of different counties. The child would be born in a small village, and would bare the markings of Earth, Water, Fire and Air on his or her forelimbs.

"And so for many years, the King sought out such a child. And the King called the child an Avatar, for he bore the marks of the four elements of the world.

"A great battle was fought, and peace was restored. Eventually the rest of the people on the planet besides the people of the Kingdom died out because their bodies were not able to handle drastic changes in the world's ever-changing climate. And so, the four counties became the four nations, and spread all over the world, away from each other.

"But in each generation, there was one who bore the symbols of the four elements on his or her forelimbs, and the child was called the Avatar. Over time, the signs stopped appearing on the Avatars' forelimbs, so it became more difficult to determine who the Avatar was. But all great peoples had ways of knowing.

"And so it was, the Avatar continued to live on through so many people, to keep peace of the world. That is the sole duty of the Avatar, as has been for generations. For the Avatar lives on today.

"But that is another story for a different time. Come, tell us of your adventures!" chuckled Kazuki, now finished with his tale.

"Well… It all began when Sokka and I went out fishing one day…"

* * *

He observed the large bonfire that roared from a distance. He knew where the Avatar was. It was so… _easy_ to spot him in such a given place. The foolish Waterbenders who lived here were just sending a signal to the Fire Nation for their own doom, really. How perfect of an opportunity it all was. 

Zuko turned to some of his men, demanding an answer, "When will we land?"

"Not for another three days, your highness," responded one of the guards, bowing.

"…Three _days_?"

"Patience is a virtue, Prince Zuko," mumbled Uncle Iroh's soft, profound voice. Zuko's golden eyes flared with anger.

"Uncle! Three _days_ to get to the North! This is an outrage! Why can not we sail faster?" demanded Zuko.

Despite his nephew's menacing attitude, Iroh kept his calm demeanor. "Because the winds are against us, Prince Zuko. They will not shift their course for a few weeks."

Zuko growled in frustration and let a burst of flame escape from his palms.

Three _days_?

* * *

A/N: I just finished watching chapter four of Avatar. And it rocked so much. You can really see Aang likes Katara from that one… And Sokka actually learned to appreciate women! Whoo! 

Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review.


	4. The Waterbending Tutor

A/N: Thanks to everyone for reviews! I just finished watching the tenth chapter of Book One of Avatar. I'm curious now as to what happens next: will there be a new season, or does the same one just keep going? On Nickelodeon's website, there were only 10 chapters displayed in the episode guide, so I'm not quite sure. If anyone knows, answers are appreciated! And sorry I took so long to update!

* * *

Disclaimer: I, a lowly fanfiction writer of a great fanfiction site, do not have the privilege to even wipe slime from Avatar's creators' feet. I only control the characters through writing, recognizing wholly that they are not mine at all.

* * *

The Art of Waterbending

Chapter 4

* * *

Sokka rose early the next morning, venturing out past the village's edge to the snowy beyond. He could see other settlements in the distance; there were three nearby, and at least twelve more on the horizon. At first, when he'd spotted the cluster of villages from the top of Appa, there appeared to have only been five or six, but now the Water Tribe warrior realized there was a great abundance of villages, larger than anything he'd ever expected. What was it like in all those different Water settlements? 

He wished to find out, but his instincts instructed him not to stray any farther from the village. Sokka had learned to trust his instincts, knowing them to be as acute as the greatest warrior. Unfortunately, he didn't have the reflexes to match, which was proven so to him yet again as something resembling a bird with large ears landed on his head.

At first, he jumped in surprise, but calmed himself as he realized it was Momo. Sokka chuckled half to himself, expecting a certain Airbender to join him in a few seconds.

His whim proved right, and Aang bounded happily up to him. Aang glanced around at what Sokka was staring at with wandering eyes, shrugging his shoulder when he saw nothing of interest.

"Sokka, why are you up so early?" Aang asked. It certainly was unusual to see Sokka so awake at this time of morning.

"Look," Sokka explained, gesturing to the great number of villages, "there might even be a city out there."

"Wow."

"Don't you and Katara have to start learning to Waterbend? Have you found a teacher yet?"

"We haven't."

"Then you probably should. Come on, let's head back to the village."

* * *

Sokka and Aang entered the village, which had awakened in the short time they'd been gone. Women and children aided each other in cleaning up from the Traveler Festival that had taken place last night; Sokka watched as a young Waterbender washed the charred remains of last night's bonfire into the snow. 

"Sokka! Aang! Where have you been? Help me with this, will you?" shouted Katara over to her companions as she lifted up a cart of leftover food. Sokka and Aang walked over to her, and together the three dragged the cart into a tent used for storing food.

Ai opened the flap of the tent, helping Chaisu and a few other teens drag yet another pile of food into the storage area. She spotted the newcomers.

"Thanks for all the help, you three," she said as Chaisu and the other teens released the wooden box they were carrying so that it smashed onto the floor unceremoniously. The food in it almost went over the sides to the ground, but the box was secure, and kept the food secured inside.

"It's no problem at all," commented Katara. Aang bobbed his head up and down in agreement, and Sokka just gave a quick nod.

"Hey, Ai, do you know of a Waterbender that could teach these two," Sokka pointed to Aang and Katara, "advanced Waterbending?"

"Actually, I do. Come with me."

* * *

"Now, this form is called the Smokescreen Evasive Technique. Stream the water around you, and transform it into steam. Be sure to get a lot so it can cover a good area. The point of this move is to help you retreat unseen when there are too many enemies to face off. Now, Aang, you try." 

Aang streamed some water into the air, twirling it around in a circle in front of him and suddenly releasing it into the air. A great wave of steam surrounded the training area, and Aang pushed it apart with his Airbending.

"Excellent work, Aang. Now you try, Katara," instructed Kazuki.

Katara streamed some water around her, playing with it a bit before letting it swirl around in a circular motion. She lost her focus as she released the stream, and it splashed to the ground without so much as a bit of the grayish gas emitting into the air. She growled in frustration.

"Relax yourself, Katara. Patience is one of the must-have traits of a Waterbender."

Katara inhaled slowly, and exhaled again. She summoned some of the water from below her around her again, and spun it so that it followed a different circular path. She kept it going slowly for nearly half a minute before the water began to speed up. Katara released the torrent of water and a huge blast of the liquid flew from her hands, ripping up the terrain around them. She gasped, and slapped a hand on her head.

"I can't do it!" she whined.

She didn't notice the looks of awe from Aang and Kazuki directed towards her. Kazuki shook his head in disbelief.

"My dear!" Kazuki started, "you have just completed the Airborne Whirlpool, a move so advanced that even I have trouble doing without it draining all my energy."

Aang nodded, and signaled to the torn terrain in front of the group. Katara's eyes widened with shock.

"I did that?"

"Yes, dear girl, you did. You have it in you; just calm yourself. The more you calm yourself, the more powerful your attacks shall be. Try the Smokescreen maneuver again."

Katara nodded, calming herself. She streamed water into a circle and made it flow at a medium rate around and around. Finally, she released it, and a massive cloud of smoke erupted from the water.

"Excellent!" bellowed Kazuki, immediately pleased with Katara's progress. He'd been teaching her and the Avatar for nearly two weeks now, and the Fire Nation still hadn't come. Kazuki suspected that the Firebenders had been blown off course.

"That's enough for today, you two. It's nearly time to sup, anyway. Come, let us go to the village."

Following Kazuki to the village was the Avatar and a very pleased Waterbender.

* * *

Zuko stomped his foot on the deck of the ship, howling with rage. The navigator had directed them off course, and they had _completely_ missed the North Water continent. He was sure that by now the Avatar had already found a tutor and had half mastered Waterbending. Zuko was deeply upset at the navigator, and it had taken four guards and his uncle's Firebending skills to stop him from throwing the navigator to the icy depths below. 

"Prince Zuko, are you coming with us?" interrogated his uncle Iroh. They'd landed on a far northern Earth Kingdom island and would stalk up on supplies before heading back to the North Pole.

Zuko nodded his head yes, thinking of nothing better to do. He followed his uncle off the ship and mounted a Komodo Rhino, urging the beast forward. It would be at least a week before they were ready to leave, so he figured he might go with his uncle and then explore the island.

The Firebenders made their way from the shore through a dense forest. After nearly an hour of travel, Zuko spotted an Earth Kingdom village on the sea.

"There is a place we can get supplies from the locals, sir," informed a guard to Iroh.

"Lead on," said Iroh, very much looking forward to restocking his supply of Jingsang tea.

The Firebenders finally reached the village, demanding supplies from the inhabitants. They didn't have much luck, though, due to the fact that several Earthbenders chased the Fire brigade out of town.

After bartering his way back into the village, Iroh bought supplies from the inhabitants and reemerged from the village with guards carrying several packages of Jingsang tea, water, a lotus tile, food, and many assorted costumes for drama night on the ship.

"What is _that_?" spat Zuko, gesturing towards a dress and a woman's wig.

"It's for you on drama night on the ship!" Iroh stated happily, becoming very amused at the expression on Zuko's face. Iroh was sure he'd never seen his nephew run faster than then.

* * *

A/N: Whoop! How'd ya like that? Review if you wish, it is very much appreciated. 


End file.
